Richard Wells
"Dick" e "Richard" redirecionam aqui. Para a estrela de cinema, veja Dick Shakespeare. Para o cirurgião plástico, veja Richard Dobbs. Para o encanador, veja Richard Harding. |idade = 45 |nacionalidade = 20px|link=Wikipedia:pt:Estados Unidos Americano |residência = Concordia, EUA |afiliação(ões) = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |patente1 = Médico Legista |aparece_em = Criminal Case |primeira_aparição = O Assassinato da Sra. Stanbury (t4) |organização = Esquadrão Voador de Concordia |theme = EVC }} Richard "Dick" Wells é um personagem principal que aparece na Temporada 4 de Criminal Case, onde ele atua como o Médico Examinador (Legista) do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia. Perfil Com 45 anos, os olhos, o cabelo e o bigode de Dick são todos da mesma cor—castanho. Ele usa um jaleco, com um cravo vermelho brilhante à sua direita e uma grande mancha de sangue à sua esquerda, sobre uma camisa azul. Além disso, ele tem uma cicatriz no lado direito da testa. Enquanto Dick é conhecido por ter uma mente brilhante, ele é um pobre conversador e não tem empatia. Ele também é facilmente distraído. Ele gosta de tocar violino e testar novas técnicas cirúrgicas, às vezes até em si mesmo. De acordo com os eventos de A Conspiração, sabe-se que Dick escreveu um livro de anatomia intitulado Studies in Anatomy (Estudos em Anatomia). Eventos de Criminal Case Por Trás da Máscara Depois de descobrirem o assassino de George Buchanan, Maddie e o jogador precisaram ajudar com a máquina que ele tinha feito com Charlie para a Exposição Mundial que estava chegando em breve. Depois que a consertaram, Charlie lhes pediu que dissessem a Dick que eles estavam prontos para um teste. Embora ele estivesse com raiva de Maddie por ela ter interferido, ele solicitou que eles encontrassem uma amostra de material da qual eles pudessem extrair o DNA, uma amostra anônima para ser preciso. Então Maddie e o jogador decidiram voltar para a piscina para ver se poderiam encontrar uma amostra anônima para eles testarem. Banho de Sangue Depois de prenderem o assassino de Vinnie Costa, a equipe entrou em um tiroteio com Vittorio Capecchi. Uma vez terminado, foi revelado que Evie tinha levado um tiro no meio dele. Na esperança de salvá-la, o jogador e Diego foram até Dick na esperança de que ele pudesse ajudar. Embora ele estivesse com os anestésicos em falta, Diego disse que havia alguns nos quartos do saloon, no caso de uma briga ocorrer. Enquanto Dick começava a tratar a ferida de Evie, Diego e o jogador foram procurar anestésicos e, felizmente, encontraram uma garrafa de morfina que enviaram a Dick. Ele disse que tinha conseguido extrair a bala sem que ela sentisse muito graças à morfina e que nenhum órgão vital fora atingido. De repente, Katherine Woolf apareceu na esperança de visitar Evie depois de ouvir que ela se machucou. Mas, felizmente, Dick disse que ela ficaria bem e todos eles foram verificar como ela estava. Um Estudo em Rosa Depois de prenderem a assassina de Barbara Coldwell, Rose e o jogador pediram a Dick para que ele experimentasse seu colete à prova de balas. Ele agradeceu-lhes a oportunidade e disse que levar um tiro era um dos itens da sua lista de desejos. Depois que Dick sobreviveu aos tiros de Rose, ele perguntou se eles poderiam fazer isso todas as manhãs, antes de Rose concluir que o colete tinha sucesso. Erro Fatal Como de costume, Dick realizou a autópsia durante a investigação de assassinato - nesse caso, a vítima era o braço direito do Prefeito Lawson, o Inspetor Jaubert do Corpo da Justiça. Mais tarde, enquanto Isaac e o jogador estavam na mansão de Lady Highmore prendendo Giulietta Capecchi pelo assassinato, o Corpo invadiu o dirigível, tendo recebido uma denúncia do Oficial Smythe de que eles eram aliados à resistência contra o regime de Lawson. Tendo ouvido a chegada deles no necrotério, Dick se escondeu embaixo de lençóis como um cadáver para evitar ser preso. Ele também convenceu Charlie a se esconder, dizendo-lhe que ele só seria capaz de salvar Maddie e seu filho se ele evitasse a prisão. Durante o incidente, eles ouviram Viola ser nocauteada e ficar inconsciente e que o Esquadrão tinha sido levado para o calabouço sob a praça da cidade para aguardar sua execução no dia seguinte. Ele pegou suprimentos do dirigível antes de fugir para a mansão com Charlie para informar Isaac e o jogador sobre os acontecimentos. Na mansão, Dick pediu a Lady Highmore para que fornecesse alguns suprimentos médicos para que ele pudesse preparar um analgésico para ser administrado a Viola e qualquer outro membro ferido do Esquadrão. Highmore e o jogador encontraram um frasco de acetaminofeno, do qual Dick conseguiu fabricar o analgésico. Ao se reagruparem, Dick sugeriu que Isaac dissesse ao guarda de prisão George Blanton que os deixasse entrar no calabouço. Depois de fazer isso, ele e Dick posaram como os prisioneiros de Charlie e do jogador para entrarem no calabouço, onde eles prontamente libertaram o Esquadrão. Ele também administrou o analgésico a Viola, que ainda estava inconsciente. Análises Como o Médico Examinador (Legista) do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia, Dick tem a responsabilidade de examinar e analisar cuidadosamente cada cadáver assassinado, e informar a equipe de tais resultados após um determinado período de tempo ou com um processo de aceleração usando Cash de Criminal Case. Suas taxas de espera variam dependendo da dificuldade da tarefa, mas todas elas custam 1 Cash de Criminal Case a cada 30 minutos. Abaixo está a lista de análises que Dick realiza ao longo do jogo: Caso exclusivo de Criminal Case: Mysteries of the Past: O Assassinato da Sra. Stanbury *Corpo de Victoria (00:00:05) Caso #1: Bem-Vindo a Concordia! *Corpo de Frank (00:25:00) Caso #2: Queimada e Desmatamento *Corpo de Harriet (18:00:00) Caso #3: Na Linha de Fogo *Corpo de Otis (18:00:00) Caso #4: Natal Mortal *Corpo de Rick (18:00:00) Caso #5: Assassinato na Estufa *Corpo de Maximillian (18:00:00) Caso #6: Em Nome do Pai *Corpo de Donovan (18:00:00) Caso #7: Maior o Tombo *Corpo de Lucrezia (18:00:00) Caso #8: Mortos que Falam *Corpo de Philomena (18:00:00) Caso #9: A Vingança é Doce *Corpo de Jack (18:00:00) Caso #10: Morrendo pela Boca *Corpo de Georgina (18:00:00) Caso #11: Matar é uma Arte *Corpo de Theo (18:00:00) Caso #12: Por Trás da Máscara *Corpo de George (18:00:00) Caso #13: Quem Tem Telhado de Vidro... *Corpo de Norah (18:00:00) Caso #14: Xeque-Mate *Corpo de Casper (18:00:00) Caso #15: Morte a Vapor *Corpo de Orville (18:00:00) Caso #16: Macacos Me Mordam *Corpo de Ernest (18:00:00) *Amostra de Sangue de Aurora (09:00:00) Caso #17: Cuidado: Risco de Choque *Corpo de Arnold (18:00:00) Caso #18: Caindo em Desgraça *Corpo de Celine (18:00:00) Caso #19: Santos e Pecadores *Corpo de Barnaby (18:00:00) Caso #20: De Olhos Bem Furados *Corpo de Kristopher (18:00:00) Caso #21: Estava de Fogo *Corpo de Davy (18:00:00) Caso #22: Sem Perdão *Corpo de Joseph (18:00:00) *Dente (09:00:00) *Corpo de Caitlin (06:00:00) Caso #23: Morte no Cabaré *Corpo de Gladys (18:00:00) *Documentos Médicos (09:00:00) Caso #24: Um Fim Escarlate *Corpo de Fiona (18:00:00) Caso #25: Morte Sem Condicional *Corpo de Kev (18:00:00) *Dedo da Vítima (15:00:00) *Crânio (06:00:00) Caso #26: O Espectro da Morte *Corpo de Will (18:00:00) Caso #27: No Rancho Fundo *Corpo de Benjamin (18:00:00) Caso #28: A Morte Viaja de Trem *Corpo de Danny (18:00:00) Caso #29: Banho de Sangue *Corpo de Vinnie (18:00:00) *Morfina (09:00:00) Caso #30: A Conquista do Leste *Corpo de Vittorio (18:00:00) Caso #31: A Ponte Estremeceu *Corpo de Thomas (18:00:00) *Dedo Decepado (09:00:00) Caso #32: Sangue Cívico *Corpo de Mario (18:00:00) Caso #33: Língua de Trapo *Corpo de Talmadge (18:00:00) *Língua (09:00:00) Caso #34: Adeus às Armas *Corpo de Edna (18:00:00) Caso #35: Da Ponte pra Cá *Corpo de Bridget (18:00:00) *Cabeça da Vítima (12:00:00) Caso #36: No Amor e na Guerra *Corpo de Seamus (18:00:00) Caso #37: A Morte Vem Almoçar *Corpo de Clarissa (18:00:00) Caso #38: Bancarrota *Corpo de Abner (18:00:00) Caso #39: Prenda-Me Se For Capaz *Corpo de Jade (18:00:00) Caso #40: Caindo do Cavalo *Corpo de Anna (18:00:00) Caso #41: Na Boca de Matildes *Corpo de Joseph (18:00:00) Caso #42: Você Roubou Meu Coração *Corpo de Sandra (18:00:00) *Coração Pulsante (12:00:00) Caso #43: A Bruxa Está Solta *Corpo de Aubrey (18:00:00) Caso #44: Um Silêncio de Túmulo *Corpo de Edgar (18:00:00) *Bomba de Sangue (09:00:00) Caso #45: Médico, Interrompido *Corpo de Irving (18:00:00) Caso #46: Circo de Horrores *Corpo de Lynn (18:00:00) Caso #47: Mortiço de Quarto *Corpo de Oliver (18:00:00) Caso #48: Porto Inseguro *Corpo de Patricia (18:00:00) *Colar Ensanguentado (03:00:00) Caso #49: Candidato Maquiavélico *Corpo de Lissa (18:00:00) Caso #50: O Canto do Cisne *Corpo de Marta (18:00:00) Caso #51: Tarda, Mas Não Falha *Corpo de Archie (18:00:00) Caso #52: Um Estudo em Rosa *Corpo de Barbara (18:00:00) Caso #53: Caso de Família *Corpo de Leopold (18:00:00) Caso #54: Não Tem Mais Onde Furar *Corpo de Cornelius (18:00:00) Caso #55: A Nova Verdade! *Corpo de Takakura (18:00:00) Caso #56: Parem as Rotativas! *Corpo de Dylan (18:00:00) Caso #57: Eu Tinha um Sonho pra Morrer *Corpo de Albertina (18:00:00) Caso #58: Código Morte *Corpo de Jane (18:00:00) Caso #59: Erro Fatal *Corpo de Jaubert (18:00:00) *Acetaminofeno (09:00:00) Caso #60: O Último Confronto *Corpo de Charlie (18:00:00) Curiosidades *Dick é um dos personagens que aparecem como quase-suspeitos em três casos. *Dick e Maddie são os únicos membros do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia que nunca foram sinalizados como suspeitos em um caso. Aparições em Casos Galeria Capturas de Tela RICHARD_12MDP.png|Richard, como ele apareceu em Por Trás da Máscara (Caso #12 de Mistérios do Passado) e Banho de Sangue (Caso #29 de Mistérios do Passado). RICHARD_52MDP.png|Richard, como ele apareceu em Um Estudo em Rosa (Caso #52 de Mistérios do Passado). RICHARD_FELIZ.png|Feliz RICHARD_CONFIANTE_1.png|Confiante 1 RICHARD_CONFIANTE_2.png|Confiante 2 RICHARD_CONFIANTE_3.png|Confiante 3 RICHARD_CONFIANTE_4.png|Confiante 4 RICHARD_CONFIANTE_5.png|Confiante 5 RICHARD_ANIMADO_1.png|Animado 1 RICHARD_ANIMADO_2.png|Animado 2 RICHARD_DETERMINADO_1.png|Determinado 1 RICHARD_DETERMINADO_2.png|Determinado 2 RICHARD_SORRINDO_1.png|Sorrindo 1 RICHARD_SORRINDO_2.png|Sorrindo 2 RICHARD_SORRINDO_3.png|Sorrindo 3 RICHARD_SORRINDO_4.png|Sorrindo 4 RICHARD_SORRINDO_5.png|Sorrindo 5 RICHARD_ALIVIADO.png|Aliviado RICHARD_FANTASIANDO_1.png|Fantasiando 1 RICHARD_FANTASIANDO_2.png|Fantasiando 2 RICHARD_PISCANDO.png|Piscando RICHARD_PENSANDO_1.png|Pensando 1 RICHARD_PENSANDO_2.png|Pensando 2 RICHARD_PENSANDO_3.png|Pensando 3 RICHARD_PENSANDO_4.png|Pensando 4 RICHARD_INCERTO_1.png|Incerto 1 RICHARD_INCERTO_2.png|Incerto 2 RICHARD_INCERTO_3.png|Incerto 3 RICHARD_INCERTO_4.png|Incerto 4 RICHARD_INCERTO_5.png|Incerto 5 RICHARD_ENVERGONHADO_1.png|Envergonhado 1 RICHARD_ENVERGONHADO_2.png|Envergonhado 2 RICHARD_INDICANDO_1.png|Indicando 1 RICHARD_INDICANDO_2.png|Indicando 2 RICHARD_SÉRIO_1.png|Sério 1 RICHARD_SÉRIO_2.png|Sério 2 RICHARD_SÉRIO_3.png|Sério 3 RICHARD_SÉRIO_4.png|Sério 4 RICHARD_PERPLEXO.png|Perplexo RICHARD_TRISTE.png|Triste RICHARD_SEM_ESPERANÇA_1.png|Sem esperança 1. RICHARD_SEM_ESPERANÇA_2.png|Sem esperança 2. RICHARD_CHOCADO_1.png|Chocado 1 RICHARD_CHOCADO_2.png|Chocado 2 RICHARD_ATERRORIZADO.png|Aterrorizado RICHARD_ZANGADO_1.png|Zangado 1 RICHARD_ZANGADO_2.png|Zangado 2 RICHARD_SEM_IDEIA_1.png|Sem ideia 1. RICHARD_SEM_IDEIA_2.png|Sem ideia 2. RICHARD_SEM_IDEIA_3.png|Sem ideia 3. RICHARD_DROGADO_1.png|Drogado 1 RICHARD_DROGADO_2.png|Drogado 2 RICHARD_DROGADO_3.png|Drogado 3 RICHARD_DROGADO_4.png|Drogado 4 RICHARD_CANSADO_1.png|Cansado 1 RICHARD_CANSADO_2.png|Cansado 2 RICHARD_CANSADO_3.png|Cansado 3 RICHARD_CANSADO_4.png|Cansado 4 RICHARD_SUANDO.png|Suando RICHARD_ENOJADO_1.png|Enojado 1 RICHARD_ENOJADO_2.png|Enojado 2 RICHARD_ENOJADO_3.png|Enojado 3 RICHARD_ENOJADO_4.png|Enojado 4 RICHARD_ENOJADO_5.png|Enojado 5 RICHARD_FERIDO_1.png|Ferido 1 RICHARD_FERIDO_2.png|Ferido 2 RICHARD_FERIDO_3.png|Ferido 3 RICHARD_FERIDO_4.png|Ferido 4 RICHARD_FERIDO_5.png|Ferido 5 RICHARD_FERIDO_6.png|Ferido 6 RICHARD_FERIDO_7.png|Ferido 7 RICHARD_FERIDO_8.png|Ferido 8 RICHARD_FERIDO_9.png|Ferido 9 RICHARD_TAPANDO_FERIDA.png|Tapando sua ferida. RICHARD_BISTURI.png|Esfaqueado por um bisturi. RICHARD_BRAÇO_QUEIMANDO.png|Braço esquerdo queimando. RICHARD_SUTURANDO_BRAÇO_1.png|Suturando seu braço. RICHARD_SUTURANDO_BRAÇO_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_FRASCO.png|Segurando um frasco. RICHARD_CAVALINHO_1.png|Montando um cavalo de brinquedo. RICHARD_CAVALINHO_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_TOALHA.png|Clocando uma toalha no braço dele. RICHARD_ESTÔMAGO.png|Segurando o estômago de Frank. RICHARD_ARMAS_E_ANÁGUAS.png|Segurando uma cópia de Armas e Anáguas. RICHARD_BISTURI_2.png|Segurando um bisturi, ferido. RICHARD_FLECHA_1.png|Com uma flecha na sua cabeça. RICHARD_FLECHA_2.png|Segurando uma flecha. RICHARD_COBRA.png|Segurando uma cobra. RICHARD_MEDICAÇÃO_INTRAVENOSA.png|Segurando um dispositivo médico intravenoso. RICHARD_TAÇA_DE_VINHO.png|Segurando uma taça de vinho. RICHARD_CANDELABRO_1.png|Segurando um candelabro ensanguentado. RICHARD_CANDELABRO_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_CAIXA_DE_CHOCOLATES.png|Segurando uma caixa de chocolate. RICHARD_ARSÊNICO.png|Segurando uma garrafa de arsênico. RICHARD_ÁGUA-VIVA.png|Segurando uma água-viva. RICHARD_FACA.png|Treinando sua mira com uma faca. RICHARD_NATAL.png|Usando uma tiara de Natal e segurando uma faca para cortar peru. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_1.png|Vestindo roupa de inverno. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_3.png|Idem. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_4.png|Idem. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_5.png|Idem. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_6.png|Idem. RICHARD_ROUPA_DE_INVERNO_7.png|Idem. RICHARD_BRILHANDO_1.png|Brilhando. RICHARD_BRILHANDO_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_BRILHANDO_3.png|Idem. CHARLIE_E_RICHARD_1.png|Charlie e Dick. CHARLIE_E_RICHARD_2.png|Idem. CHARLIE_E_RICHARD_3.png|Idem. RICHARD_E_KATHERINE_1.png|Richard com Katherine Woolf. RICHARD_E_KATHERINE_2.png|Idem. RICHARD_E_KATHERINE_3.png|Idem. RICHARD_E_KATHERINE_4.png|Idem. VIOLA_E_RICHARD.png|Viola e Dick. RichLab1.png|Dick no laboratório. RichLab2.png|Notificando o jogador sobre o tempo restante para a análise estar completa. Imagens Promocionais RICHARD WELLS DESCRIÇÃO.png|Primeiras informações do personagem. Dick SDLG.png|Dick aparecendo em uma promo de presente diário "Suco de Laranja Grátis". Navegação Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens principais Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Voador de Concordia Categoria:Pessoal do laboratório Categoria:Quase-suspeitos